Marc Selby
Marc Selby was a love interest of Audrey Roberts in 2011. Marc's late wife Tricia had been a patron of Perm Suspect, Claudia Colby's salon. Audrey became acquainted with Marc after winning a makeover at the salon in a raffle. Claudia teased Audrey about chatting up a man who had only come “on the market” a few months ago, to which she retorted that Claudia was a fox herself and that she was welcome to him. Marc and Claudia later began a relationship but it took a wrong turn when he began to cancel their dates in favour of "business meetings". Suspicious, Claudia convinced Audrey to spy on Marc with her after another of their cancelled engagements. They were both stunned when they saw what appeared to be a woman leaving Marc's house. Claudia feared that Marc had dumped her in favour of a younger woman. After confronting him, a nervous Marc told her that the woman was in fact his sister. Shortly afterwards, Marc contacted Audrey from Weatherfield Police Station, asking her to come and collect him - and not to inform Claudia. After she arrived, Audrey inquired why Marc was dressed in women's clothing. He admitted to her that he was a transvestite, and that "Marcia" had been attacked while out. A sympathetic Audrey became comfortable with the situation, and while she did not tell Claudia, began trying to convince Marc to tell her himself. He was reluctant and Audrey called him a coward because he continued to put off telling Claudia the truth. Marc told Audrey was going to stop cross-dressing but Claudia noticed a receipt for an expensive scarf and assumed it was a gift for her. Audrey, however, realised that Marc was cross-dressing again. When Claudia didn't receive the scarf, she assumed he was having an affair with Audrey and that the gift was for her, and the two women fell out. Claudia tried to catch them together and Marc dressed up as a woman to show her the truth. Claudia was angry with Audrey for not telling her his secret and Marc felt guilty because he felt he'd ruined their friendship. Claudia also finished her relationship with Marc. Following Marc and Claudia's split, he began dating Audrey. Audrey initially turned him down, claiming the cross-dressing would cause problems. However, Marc invited Audrey to go out with him as friends. As Marcia, he took her to a bar and she learned to accept him more after talking with another cross-dressing couple. Marc later took Audrey out to Nick's Bistro for her 71st birthday and they later slept together and begun a proper relationship. Audrey later declined Marc's request to watch him give a speech as Marcia at an LGBT charity event, feeling overwhelmed. After the speech, however, Audrey went to a bar with him and stuck up for Marc when two businessmen made jokes about his cross-dressing. When a burst main resulted in Marc's house flooding, Audrey invited him to move in with her temporarily. Audrey's daughter Gail later arrived at Audrey's house unexpectedly whilst Marc was preparing for a night out with Audrey as Marcia. He shoved his face in a pie to stop Gail seeing his face full of make-up, and Audrey told her it was a face mask. Audrey later told Marc she wanted Gail to find to find out about his cross-dressing eventually. When Marc's house was ready for him to move back in, Audrey asked him to move in with her permanently. ]] Kylie, Audrey's grandson David's wife, who was on bad terms with her after losing her job, later saw Audrey with Marcia when she arrived at the same bar as them with her friend Eva. Kylie filmed video footage of Marc dressed as a woman and used to blackmail Audrey into getting her job back. Marc decided that it was best to come clean about his cross-dressing once and for all, but Audrey told him that she wasn't ready. He decided to take matters into his own hands and arrived at the Rovers dressed as Marcia. Audrey was upset and angry with Marc for ignoring her by coming clean, and ended their relationship. List of appearances 2011 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2011 minor characters